Growing to trust
by PureWinterSnow
Summary: what will happen when Sasuke returned to Konoha? will he be able to gain Naruto's trust and finally go all the way?   Sasunaru love story
1. Chapter 1: returning to break me heart?

Chapter 1

Returning to break my heart

It had been 3 years since Sasuke had left Konoha. Naruto was starting to forget the good times. His hatred for Sasuke was begging to grow deeper each passing day. It wouldn't be long before Naruto could put an end to his ex-lover, but even though he hated him with everything feeling Naruto had, he still couldn't let go of that small hint of light that still remained inside of his heart telling him that Sasuke was still the love of his life. Naruto wanted to keep it that way. At least for a little bit longer before a verdict was made.

"Naruto we are going to go train do you want to come with us." Sakura almost yelled as she appeared in front of him. Naruto looked over her shoulder and saw Sai with his communication book in his hand reading it careful. He looked up for only a second and smiled at Naruto. It was his gentle warm smile that almost made Naruto happy, but it never reached him. It was too close to Sasuke's smile. Right next to him was Kakashi reading one of his porn manga's not bothering the fact that kiba was right behind him making faces. Ino was admiring herself in a handheld mirror that she carried with her wherever she went. Neji, Gaara, Tenten, lee, Kankuro, Shino and Hinata were waiting in the back not really saying anything much. Shikamaru came up to Naruto and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon man it's been forever since you trained with anyone but your own shadow clones." He replied calmly.

Naruto just shook his head a bit. He wanted to be alone so he could think. It wasn't very often he was left time to be on his own to just think and not train or have to go on a mission. He wanted to think about Sasuke and him. He wanted some time to wonder where he was or what he was doing, Even though he should have just left him alone. He couldn't keep himself from wondering. He couldn't keep himself from wishing that he would come back home.

"I've got to go and see Lady Tsunade for a mission sorry guy… next time I promise" he told then scratching the back of his neck. Everyone could see that he was lying, but he got extremely angry when someone mentions Sasuke to Naruto. He had already torn down 5 buildings because of it and they didn't need any more buildings wrecked. So when they talked about Sasuke it was behind closed doors, and never ever around Naruto.

Naruto walked off to his quiet place as usual. No one really dared follow him of else questions would be asked and accusation would be made. No one needed that especially from Naruto. They just let him think until he decided he didn't want to be alone anymore. Most of the time he hung out in a tree inside of forest on the outskirts of Konoha, which was really all that they knew of his hiding place.

Naruto walked quietly thinking about Sasuke. He mostly though about the kisses and the soft touches. Naruto couldn't really say they were lovers because all they ever did was kiss, and nothing more. It was okay with Naruto for the most part. Sasuke's kisses were soft but passionate. The kisses would last for what seemed like forever. The tree he was now climbing was the place where they shared their first kiss. It was where everything about Sasuke made sense along with all those feelings Naruto was feeling since they first met. It was their special place.

Naruto knew quite well that he was ordered by pretty much everyone in the village to stop coming here. He was ordered to move out of Sasuke's house and back into his own that he kept just in case. He was ordered to do all of this; he never did any of it. Even though his hate for Sasuke was large, he couldn't let go of that little speck of love left. He couldn't let go of all the memories that they had shared together. It wasn't at all wasn't at all easy for him to let go. Could he even dare to do it? Naruto knew he couldn't and he wouldn't ever if he was forced. That speck that resided in his heart wasn't going to burn out anytime soon.

Naruto looked up into the sky and saw a common figure flying by it was Sakura he was almost sure of it. She landed right next to him on a branch and smiles but was also very concerned for some strange reason.

"Naruto you have to come to the Konoha gates with me at once… it's Sasuke he's come back."

Naruto had no idea what to say he was shocked yet happy at the same. He had to see it for himself. Both Sakura and he took off towards the gates. Naruto expected this to be a joke to get him to come training. They had done something like this before but it ended in the destruction of the only school in Konoha. They would never think about doing it again; would they?

As soon as they got to the gates he saw him. He saw Sasuke right before his eyes. He knew it was no illusion it couldn't be. His skin was the same that gave a light glow when the sun was shining on it. His hair was the same short, midnight blue, raven like hair. It was all the same. He was a bit taller then when they met last time and he towered Naruto. He was almost more muscular, but Naruto didn't care about his features anymore. He was concerned with why he was returned.

He looked at him with distain and disgust. He crossed his arm and looked away. He could sense Sasuke's eyes on him. He could feel the smile appearing on his face. Naruto was neither happy nor sad to see him. He couldn't figure it out. The only feeling he could feel well up inside him was anger. He looked back at Sasuke and got a very angry smirk on his face. He was not going to give into Sasuke this time. He was not going to trust him.

"Are you returning to break my heart again, Sasuke?"


	2. Dimming light inside Naruto

Chapter 2

I want him to disappear

"Returning to break my heart again, Sasuke?" Naruto said as he turned back to face him. Naruto was shocked at the smile on his face. He hadn't noticed until then but he was wearing the Konoha headband around his neck. He was almost out of the outfit that Orochimaru had given him and was wearing a midnight blue t-shirt and plain jeans that were ripped at both knees.

"Sorry Naruto that we didn't tell you earlier but Sasuke was ordered to follow Orchimaru around until we could find a way to defeat him, with the Sasuke's brother along with the rest of the Akatsuki's gone we wouldn't have any interruptions, Gaara contacted Sasuke telling him that his mission was complete we sent a few ninja's out to find Orochimaru and bring him back here, Sasuke insisted that we keep this information from you, for the time being until his mission was clear." Tsunade began to explain to him. Naruto couldn't take it any longer. He glared at Sasuke. His eyes were starting to turn red and burned with hatred. He held back letting the nine-tailed cloak form but quickly darted at Sasuke punching him right in the mouth.

Sasuke didn't make any movements to stop him. He just let him punch away. He knew that of all thing he deserved more than a beating. He was willing to let Naruto hit him until he grew to tired or all the anger drained out of him. He wanted nothing more to give Naruto some piece, and some closer, but more then that he wanted to spend his days with Naruto. He wanted to kiss him and hold him, he finally wanted to make a true connection.

Shikamaru pulled Naruto off of Sasuke and asked kiba to help him hold Naruto down so that he couldn't starting hitting again. When Naruto was finally too tired to fight his restrainers he just stood there. He shook Shikamaru and kiba off and walked away. Naruto was most definatly not in the mood to deal with anyone.

The next day Naruto was sitting at the tree erally sure of himself that Sasuke forgot what it was. It was too hot for his jumpsuit, so he just wore a plain orange shirt with fishnet sleeves and blue jeans. His hair was combed a little bit neater then usual but you could barely remember the difference.

Naruto glared at his hand which was wrapped up in bandage. At some point in time when he got home he burnt his hand while trying to cook him some dinner. Sasuke was on his mind all night. He wanted to at least be able to sleep, but to have Sasuke back, to know the truth, was hurting him a lot. The worse part of it all was that Sasuke decided not to let him know. He wanted to hit Sasuke even more at that moment.

"Yo dobe still remember this old place… Sakura said I could find you here, guess she was right, do you come here often?" Sasuke yelled down at himand started climbing when he finally reached Naruto he leaning against the trunk ignoring the fact that he was there. "c'mon Naruto you can't stay mad at me forever, I'm back shouldn't you be happy."

At this point Naruto wanted to kick him out of the tree and make him land on his head.

"Happy to see you? Yea sure I'm overjoyed Sasuke… is that what you want to hear. Do you want to hear about how lonely I've been? Is that why you're back? Well if so Sasuke then get over it, because I've ben fine with you gone. I don't want a liar for a boyfriend." Naruto jumped down from the tree and began walking away as Sasuke's eyes were on him.

Sasuke wanted to follow him to yell at him until the fight began a kissing war. He wanted to tell Naruto the reasons for not telling him, but he couldn't. "Naruto I love you please don't walk away from this."

"If you loved me you would have told me about the mission but you didn't… so I guess you don't love me Sasuke." Naruto turned to him then turned away and ran away. He couldn't face Sasuke with the pained glare, the glare that started this in the first place.

That night Sakura came over to Naruto's house, she wanted to talk to him about yesterday's freak out. At the moment they were sitting outside in an old field that they all discovered a while ago. They didn't realize but it was perfect snow weather. It started snow before Sakura could ask anything.

"Naruto why aren't happy about his return… at least we know that he hadn't become dark?" Sakura finally had the strength to say.

"It has nothing to do with him being dark. He lied to me, constantly for 3 years, he lied to me since we started, and he lied to me right till the end." Naruto looked over at Sakura who at the moment couldn't face him.

"Naruto if you don't stop this then you're just going to chase him away. He said he loved you and I think that he meant it or else why would he say it, you guys were meant to be together. Can't you figure out that he didn't tell you for a reason, like protecting you maybe." Sakura at this point could not hide that fact that she was getting over the boiling point.

"I have thought of nothing else, and I know he did it to protect me…"

"Then why are you running away from him and beating him up, he's back now so just give up the fact that you love him just as much as he loves you."

"For him to be protecting me is considering me to be weak Sakura, in his eyes I'm still that weak little boy from school, you want me to admit it fin, I love Sasuke with all of my heart, but I'm not going to let go of the fact that he still lied to me. That he still betrayed me"

Sakura looked up into Naruto's eyes. She could see the tears starting to fall down his cheeks. She knew that he was going to say something awful in the next moment. She didn't want to hear Naruto say what she thought he was going to. She didn't want to hear Sasuke's only reason for living turn completely against him.

"Naruto you told me that there was still a speck of light that still burned inside of you heart. You told me that that light will always belong to Sasuke no matter what." Sakura had to stop him, but she was just pushing him into to say it. She still didn't want to hear it.

"Well you know what… that bright like just dimmed."


End file.
